1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an article of manufacture for conducting electrical signals. In particular, a male F-Type coaxial cable connector includes a bridge enhancing the electromagnetic shielding provided by the mated connector.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
With the increased use of internet/data applications on Cable TV systems, it has been found that outside electrical noise and signal ingress into the CATV network interferes with the data signals and reduces the velocity or speed of signal propagation. Because shielding tends to reduce this undesirable interference, increasing the shielding of every component in the distribution system has become a goal of CATV system designs seeking improved data transmission performance.
One source of noise ingress in cable distribution systems is the coaxial cables' F-Type connector. Male F-Type connectors generally include a post, a flange located at one end of the post, a rotatable front attachment nut engaging the flange, and a connector body affixed to the post adjacent to the nut. Typically, the signal shield of these connectors is degraded when the attachment nut is loose. Despite attachment nut tightening specifications, such as 30 inch-pounds torque for some connectors, intended to insure a high degree of conductivity and radio frequency (“RF”) shielding, movement of the coaxial cable, variations in temperature, or poor initial installation workmanship can cause the F-Type male nut to loosen, allowing RF ingress through the RF gap created.
Initial attempts to solve the F-Type connector shielding problem have been aimed at maintaining a tight front nut. This approach uses a split or locking washer 50 as shown in prior art FIG. 1A disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,712,631 to Youtsey. In this washer behind the flange design, tightening the nut 30 on a mating part 62 compresses the locking washer between the flange 44 and the rear wall of the nut. This method has had some success in resisting vibrational loosening, but it fails to prevent RF ingress if the nut is installed loose or later becomes loose.
A second approach seeks to reduce RF ingress by providing good ground continuity and RF shielding even when the front nut is loose. In a spring 16 behind the flange 26 design as shown in prior art FIG. 1B disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,716,062 to Palinkas et al., the second approach is implemented using a compressed spring that surrounds the post and operates to push the flange away from the rear wall of the nut which tends to press the male connector's flange against the female connector's mating front face. By connecting the male and female connector ground planes, shielding is enhanced. It is a disadvantage that this design requires a larger and more costly male connector nut assembly to house the spring.
Others implement the second approach using a spring 12 in front of the flange design as shown in prior art FIGS. 1C and 1D disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,753,705 to Montena. This spring is electrically and mechanically attached to the flange's outer periphery or its inner bore which is part of the male connectors' ground plane assembly. It is a disadvantage that this design operates over only a short compression distance.
A third approach has been to attach an electrically conductive spring 110 between the loose nut and the flange as shown in prior art FIG. 1E disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,479,035 to Bence et al. This type of design is especially useful where the connector has a nonconductive outer body. Disadvantages of this design include a large contact spring and grounding to an inner, smaller diameter ground plane.